The Twilight Twenty-Five Round 9
by paralighter4ever
Summary: These are one-shots, drabbles, and flash fictions for the Twilight 25 Round 9 contest.
1. 13 Hunger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 13. Hunger**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I run as fast as my legs take me.

I'm glad I don't have to think about it anymore.

I don't have to stop and rest, or catch my breath.

Because I don't get tired.

I just go where my instincts take me.

I smell something out west, it's sweet and luscious and causes a wad of venom to pour in my mouth.

I hide in a bush and watch it walk slowly over to wash its face in the river.

Before it knows, my razor-sharp teeth plunge down on its neck, warm, sweet blood coursing through my hungry body.


	2. 24 Waffle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 24. Waffle**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

"Here, baby, are your waffles," I said cheerfully setting the plate in front of my daughter.

"Yay! Thank you, mommy!" my little girl squealed.

I smiled and sat next to her while she ate the whole Belgium waffle with her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, what do we do first before we eat?" I guided.

Anissa put her fork down and bowed her head to pray.

We said together, "God is good, God is great, and we thank Him for our food, Amen."

"That's my special girl," I smiled. She went right back to eating.

I'd have to buy more later.


	3. 11 Forbidden

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 11. Forbidden**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 411**

We were hiding in my closet, his breath cool on my neck as his lips left every mark on my body unraveled.

His hands left no spot untouched as I drew him closer to me.

I couldn't get enough of him, I just wanted _more _of him. More of us.

More than the fact that our families hated each other, and we were forbidden to be together.

It wasn't our fault that we met and fell in love.

We didn't ask for our families to be in a war of vampires versus humans.

He didn't care, and neither did I.

We knew an even bigger war was ahead of us when someone would find out about us.

It was only a matter of time.

We couldn't speak to each other during school hours, or weekends during the day.

He had to stay in during the day, I had to sleep at night.

But on evenings before bed, we'd meet up.

I've never felt closer to anyone before, not even my parents.

His family looked down on us as nothing more than "filthy peasants". They saw us as something to spit on, a food supply, white trash, wretches only useful for money.

But he never saw us that way. He thought we needed guidance, but didn't see humans as pets. He saw them as learners, taking everything in at once and discovering which was good to keep, or bad enough to forget. He thought they had a tendency to throw away our bad memories or hide from them, or trade them in for something they thought they deserved. He remembered having those thoughts when he was human all those years ago. But it seemed like his family had forgotten what that was like. To them, he says, it's all about the next hunt, the next fight for the meal of the day, and he hated that feeling. He didn't want to be a monster stealing innocent lives every night.

He wanted to be good and kind and live in a world where he could be free to be whatever he wanted.

I wanted the same things. I wanted to travel, see the world with him. I wanted a job, a house, a family. But I couldn't when I had to constantly follow the rules of this ridiculous war. I wanted to be free to be whatever I could be. A writer, a teacher, an explorer. But I couldn't here. We couldn't here.


	4. 25 Worthless

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 25 Worthless**

**Main Character: Bella, James**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

"Worthless little brat, aren't you," James sneered into my ear.

I cowered away, more upset with myself than him.

I couldn't believe I'd have been so stupid!

Of course she wasn't here. Why would she be?

But of course I didn't listen to Alice and Jasper.

They were going to hate me for this.

And _Edward. _He wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I went against his wishes.

But I had to see my mom. I had to save her!

But if she wasn't here, then where was she?

I needed answers, and I needed them now. From James.


	5. 6 Crush

**Note: Because a few people were asking me. For the main character line, I have to pick a main character from Twilight to focus on for all of these different stories. I chose Bella not only because she's the protagonist in the original story, but because she's the easiest to write about, and I feel most related to her. Thought you guys ought to know. **

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 06. Crush**

**Main Character: Bella, Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, anything," Edward smiled.

His smile took my breath away, and I lost track of my thoughts. Why did he always do that to me? He took my hand and pulled me into another room.

"You ok?" he asked, rubbing my hands.

"Yeah, great actually." I smiled up at him.

"Then why do you look so nervous?" he laughed.

"I don't know, maybe because I've had this huge crush on you since forever and I didn't know how to tell you."

His smile fell slowly and he let go of my hands.


	6. 20 Serendipity

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 20. Serendipity**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I was strolling in my favorite bookstore, finding a book that I'd been dying to read.

It came out two weeks ago, and I had been wanting to go buy it the day it came out, only I had to work. So, I woke up early the next day to walk around the corner to the bookstore to see if they had it.

I searched the 'Young Adult' section and internally squealed when I saw it.

No sooner that I turned around to go to the cashier that I saw them.

I'd thought they'd left town after she'd gotten pregnant.


	7. 21 Shattered

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 21. Shattered**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 315**

I heard the glass shatter before I could stop it.

I ran to the pieces spattered on the floor, tears falling over my eyes. I held them in my hands, my bloody fingers shaking and trying to mesh my mother's vase, but all it did was make it worse.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands, the tips of my fingers stinging from the loss of blood.

I stumbled up to the kitchen to wash my hands and clean up.

I sniffled into my cold hands, the memories of my mother and that glass vase over the fireplace flooding from the back of my mind.

I bandaged my fingers one at a time, slowly so I could process what I had just done.

I didn't mean to break the vase. I just needed something to throw. Something to hold on to. Something to make the pain in my heart from my loss go away.

But it would never go away. Not as long as my chest throbbed, head pounded, and my grief was still in my soul.

Her body was still upstairs. I had to call her doctor and coroner to come get it. But I couldn't move.

My mind knew I had to get up, but all I could do was trudge on to my couch and curl up in my blanket.

I let the black hole of grief swallow me whole.

It was a hard knock on the door that woke me up with a shock.

Alice's form outside made me cower even lower in the covers.

"Bella? I know you're in there. Open up." She called out. "Please, Bella. We just want to talk. I know you loved her. We all did. But you just can't just sit here and not give her a proper sendoff. She would want you to be happy."

I would never be happy again.


	8. 8 Disheveled

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 08. Disheveled**

**Main Character: Bella, Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I plucked my disheveled, curly hair out of my face. I looked to the beauty parlor and back to my best friend, whose hair was just as messy.

We were scared and nervous, but also excited too. We knew we had to cut our hair sometime, but just the thought of the day being today brought it all together.

I took his hand. "Don't be afraid. We can do this."

He gulped. I hugged him, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "It's been awhile since I've been here, is all." He said.

I smiled, kissed his cheek, "We'll be fine."


	9. 4 Complications

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 4. Complications**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

"There was a complication with the birth," the doctor said.

I thought I felt my heart stop. Was the baby okay? Was my sister okay? What was happening? All these questions I had in my head, and yet I couldn't ask them. My voice was too caught in my throat.

Luckily, my husband answered for the both of us. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" his voice stuck on the word "baby".

"She's stable. She's breathing, and we put her in the incubator to monitor her lungs, and her vitals look good."

"So, what about the mother, of Alice?"


	10. 18 Mist

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 18. Mist**

**Main Character: Bella, Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 343**

The fog rose into a cloud of smoke as the laughter continued in the graveyard.

Panicked, I kept turning around and around myself, trying to look past the smoke. I could barely see my mother's grave's writings on the stone.

I felt a chill down my spine as the fog crept closer to me.

I stumbled back into the grass as the laughter came closer. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. My mouth felt as dry as the desert. I closed myself into my body and prayed to who or whatever was up there to _please save me. _I felt cold, clammy hands wrap around my wrists, tearing them away. I screamed as loudly as I could and one hand clapped around my mouth. I bit into it and heard an "Ouch, dammit, Bella, it's me!"

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper shaking his hand in pain. The fog was already starting to clear up, which was unusual.

"Jasper…" I choked.

He looked up and stopped shaking his hand out. He crawled over to me and held me close to his chest. I started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," he hushed me, rubbing my shoulders.

"The fog…it'll come back. We have to get out of here." I whispered.

"I know. My car's out front. We'll be safe at Esme's cabin."

I sniffled into his shirt, holding his hand tight.

He helped me up and we ran to his pickup truck. I felt the fog creep up on my feet, and I tripped hard.

The fog pulled me back to the graveyard, and I screamed my brother's name. He grabbed my hands and pulled back as hard as he could.

"Don't let them take me, don't let them take me!" I cried, and he nodded.

"I won't let you go, I promise!" He yelled, and he pulled back one last time. The fog's grip on me lifted and we both stumbled away.

The fog's hand crawled back into the mist of the graveyard, and my body shivered, then faded away.


	11. 9 Exposed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 09. Exposed **

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I snapped out of it, blinking a few times. My hands shook, a few bruises on their knuckles. I stared at them, confused.

What happened?

I looked around and stepped into a few shards of glass on the floor. I walked around them and noticed the mirror punched through. I looked through it and saw patterns of myself, the shards leftover twisting and disforming my reflection.

A sharp pain shot up my arm; I held it close to me.

I held back tears while carefully walking out of the bathroom to find an electronic bow and arrow on the floor.


	12. 12 Forgotten

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 12. Forgotten**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

"Do I know you?" I asked, confused at the man with the bronze hair staring at me.

He'd been staring at me like he'd wanted to say something, but he hadn't. To be honest, it was beginning to bug me. What was with this guy?

He gaped when I asked him that. "Um…you don't remember me?" he asked.

"No, should I?" my frown deepened. I started to back away. Maybe he was a crazy stalker.

"Yes, I mean.. you really don't know who I am?" he reached over to try to take my hand, but I pulled away in shock.


	13. 1 Ancient

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 01. Ancient**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 308**

We both looked at the chair in our empty living room, our heads tilted sideways, trying to figure out this old piece that I had brought home from school.

"I like it," Mom said, then turned to me with a smile. "I like it, I really do."

I began to bite my nails. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do!" she laughed and brought me closer. "It's worn, yet shows an awareness. It says 'I'm here, I've been here for awhile, but I'm still here.' "

"Yeah?" I was still gnawing on my hangnail. "It's my first art project. We had to pick an abstract, ordinary subject and tone it down."

"Well, I think you nailed it, sweetheart," she kissed soundly on my hair, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. I would have sucked if you hated it, or whatever…" I trailed off.

She pulled back to look at me, frowning. "Why would I hate what comes out of those gorgeous, calloused hands of yours?" she took my hands. "These are your mother's hands. They tell stories, express different emotions, show pain, love, loss, heartbreak, loneliness, anything you're feeling."

I looked down at my rough, tired hands. They were shaking a bit from all the nervousness in my body. My birth mother was a painter, so I thought if I followed in her footsteps, she'd come back to me. But later on, it became more about me and less about her. It was like I became my own version of a painter, of an artist. I went from painting to sculpting to building rusty, old chairs. I didn't know when my birth mother would return, but the fact that Esme, my adopted mother, loved me that much to take me in, created a fire inside of me that wouldn't go out, even if I let it.


	14. 2 Animalistic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 02. Animalistic**

**Main Character: Bella, Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I kept my eyes on him as I danced. He kept running his hand through his hair, smiling. He looked around and pointed to himself. I nodded and smiled, beckoning him over.

Still staring at me, he lured around the sweaty bodies. My heart started to pound in my chest. I couldn't believe Alice's trick worked! I was about to turn around, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and I saw a sweaty face on deep green, illustrious eyes.

I smirked, quickly keeping my character. I danced and twirled around him, pulling him closer.


	15. 3 Banned

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 03. Banned**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

"Let me in!" I yelled at the closed door, banging my fists against it.

My hands were stinging with the pain hitting from the door.

I tried my hardest not to cry, but I had to get in there.

Stupid idiot stole my wallet with my ticket, but I still had to get inside.

I tried calling my friend on the payphone, but he wasn't answering.

He was probably worried, looking for me.

I sighed and rubbed my aching hands on my jeans, but that made it worse.

Tears pricked my eyes as I touched the door one more time.


	16. 5 Covert

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 05. Covert**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I tied my mask over my face, making sure I could see properly.

I zipped up my boots and strapped on my gun under my black jacket.

My tracker beeped, and I knew I had to get out of there before anyone else could see.

I looked right, left, then jumped out of the window, silent as a fox.

I hid quickly behind a brick building when I thought I heard footsteps.

I sighed of relief quietly when I found my sister in the diner.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Did you die?" she smirked. I swung at her playfully.


	17. 7 Desecrate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 07. Desecrate**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I waved the flashlight in the dark in circles to signal my project was done.

A bird call sounded and giggling, I ran under the poles of the church toward the sound. I bumped into Emmett's huge body and he held me back a bit. The moonlight shone on his huge smile, and I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"How'd you do?" he guffawed.

"I nailed it, it looks so good!" I smiled.

We both looked across the street and saw our creations across the church buildings and front windows. We deserved payback after they took everything from us.


	18. 10 Fabricate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 10. Fabricate**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

"It's a fake?" I asked, surprised.

"Shh!" Emmett hushed, looking around. "Yes it's fake, but don't say that so loud. It'll mess up my business." He grinned and put the necklace back on its deck.

"But..how..how did you get it? How…" I sputtered.

Emmett pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear. "It's all about perception. It looks real from a distance, so your mind is telling you it is. The sign says it's real, so it is to you. But the truth always finds its way back." He winked and walked away.

I caught up with him.


	19. 15 Insidious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 15. Insidious**

**Main Character: Bella, Carlisle**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 402**

"The cancer has spread to his lungs, so it's making it hard for him to breathe properly on his own," Carlisle told me, his eyes full of concern. I could tell he wanted to get angry too, but he had to remain calm. He was my husband's father, as well as his doctor.

I looked away. His green eyes reminded me of Edward's, and the pain contorted in my chest at the thought of losing him.

"But I thought….last week he said he was fine," I whispered and peered in the window of Edward's room. He lay sound asleep, the beeping of the machines proof of his existence still in the world.

"With his stage of cancer, this type can spread as quickly or as quietly as it wants." Carlisle frowned.

"Then, why don't you do something, Dad! Isn't it bad enough you're losing your son?" I snapped, then I regretted it. My father-in-law looked away, tears in his eyes. I sighed, losing my resolve, and cried in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I _can't…_I can't lose him…" I sniffled in his jacket. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me closer. He kissed my head and rocked me back and forth.

"I wish I could tell you it's going to be okay, but even I'm not God enough to tell you such things," his voice cracked and tears fell from my eyes, soaking his jacket. "It's going to be a hard battle to fight, but don't give up, love. He's still here, still fighting. And you and I are the only family he has left. He loves you _so much, _as do I."

I sniffled and didn't say anything, just taking in his words. My sympathy as a daughter-in-law went to him, but I was feeling more sorrow for myself as a wife. I didn't know how Carlisle did it; he'd lost his wife to cancer too, and had hoped and prayed it wouldn't affect his only son. And for years it hadn't. But when it finally did at age thirty-three, Carlisle made sure he'd keep his son for as long as humanly possible. He gave him away to me on our wedding day and stood by us when Edward and I had our miscarriage last year. Now Carlisle and I were losing the only person that had brought us together as a family, and we could hardly bear it.


	20. 16 Kingdom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 16. Kingdom**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I threw the crown off my head and crashed on top of my bed with a groan.

"Are you all right, Princess?" the doorman asked outside my hallway.

I rolled my eyes and fell onto my stomach. "Yes, Winston, I'm fine. Just frustrated, is all."

"May I make a suggestion, Princess?" he asked.

"Sure," I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"If you like this boy so much, why not just play 'hard to get' and see where it leads you?" I could hear him smirking.

I sat up and thought about it. "How would that work?" I asked.

"It's so easy."


	21. 19 Pristine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 19. Pristine**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I twirled the beautiful, pristine diamond ring on my finger.

It wasn't very big, maybe one carat. But the way it sparkled in the morning sun made me feel like a dozen butterflies pound in my stomach, and I knew that the size didn't matter.

It was all he could afford at the moment, but I loved him all the same.

He promised me he'd do his best to make me happy, however the thought of him kept the smile on my face.

Memories of our hard times last year came, but they only made us who we were today.


	22. 22 Treasure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 22. Treasure**

**Main Character: Bella, Jacob**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I gasped, ad and Jacob helped me dig up the buried treasure.

"Keep digging, boy! We gotta find the treasure!" I cheered him on.

My puppy whined as he pulled up a dirty hand from the ground. I screamed, falling back and crawling away.

Jacob barked and ran to me, and lickeding my face.

The hand twitched, and I grabbed Jacob in my arms.

"Let's get out of here, Jacob!" I shrieked, and runningan away.

Back home, I called for my mom.

"Oh, Isabella look at your brand new dress," she frowned.

"No, but mom, there's a dead body in our backyard!"


	23. 23 Tryst

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 19. Pristine**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

I twirled the beautiful, pristine diamond ring on my finger.

It wasn't very big, maybe one carat. But the way it sparkled in the morning sun made me feel like a dozen butterflies pound in my stomach, and I knew that the size didn't matter.

It was all he could afford at the moment, but I loved him all the same.

He promised me he'd do his best to make me happy, however the thought of him kept the smile on my face.

Memories of our hard times last year came, but they only made us who we were today.


	24. 14 Innocence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 14. Innocence**

**Main Character: Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 430**

The baby just wouldn't stop crying, oh my god!

Her screams and cries blasted into my ears, and I crouched into a corner of the room, praying she would stop.

I tried feeding her, changing her diaper, and giving her toys, but nothing worked.

Maybe she's sick, maybe she's cold or tired. I didn't know!

Where was her father?

He was away on "business" again. Touring the country with his partners in his big-shot company.

He needed to be here! I needed him here!

I was pissed at him for leaving us!

"Baby, please don't cry," I said, worriedly picking her up out of her crib.

Her face was streaked with tears and red with exhaustion from all that crying.

I looked around and saw her reaching for a baby piano and I gently sat her down on the seat.

"You want the baby piano?" I whispered, wiping her eyes.

Her father loved to play her to sleep. He used to play every night before he left.

Tears came to my eyes as I plunked a few keys on the baby piano.

The baby sniffled and nuzzled up on my shoulder.

I hoisted her up, balancing her in one hand and playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" with the other.

I played a few more times as her sniffles turned to hiccups, then I felt her breaths on my neck as she fell asleep.

I sighed a huge relief as I cradled my sleeping baby girl. I kissed her forehead softly and lay her gently back in her crib.

I slumped back in my room and cried.

I heard keys jingling outside, and before he opened the door, I opened it up for him, angry as hell.

"Hey, baby, the baby asleep yet?" Jacob stumbled past me, and I followed him to the kitchen.

"She's sleeping, finally. Where were you?" I gritted my teeth.

"What do you mean, where was I? I was on my business trip—"

"Are you having an affair?"

He froze and stood up. "What?"

"Don't you lie to me. You come home smelling like perfume, _again. _You leave me here with the baby every night, I spot panties in your briefcase—"

"What are you doing looking through my shit? This is _my shit, _Bella—"

"Keep it down, the baby is sleeping, she's a light sleeper," I hissed.

"I don't care about the damned baby, I'm not having an affair!"

I heard her crying and I lay my head in my hands. I turned my back on Jacob as I raced over to my daughter.


	25. 17 Limit

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 17. Limit**

**Main Character: Bella, Tanya**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 100**

This girl is really pushing my limits now.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" her nagging little voice taunted my brain as she pulled onto my dress.

"What!" I yelled and looked down. She pulled away, shrinking back. Tears pricked her eyes and she looked down, twisting her strawberry hair.

I sighed deeply, counting to ten. This child was annoying, but it wasn't her fault. I crouched down to her level, lifting her chin up with my finger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just going through a lot right now. Still friends?" I smiled.

She sniffled and nodded, smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! The last of the prompt entries for the Twilight 25 Contest! Hope you enjoyed them as much as I had fun writing. Which ones would you like to see in full chapter form? :) I have a poll to vote for your choices, so look on my profile for it. **


End file.
